Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating assembly, and particularly relates to a heat dissipating assembly of an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
With the advances in modern technology, since the function of notebooks have become increasingly robust, and the sizes thereof are smaller and smaller which makes them easy to be carried on, the notebooks have gradually become the mainstream market of consumer electronics. In order to reduce the thickness of the notebooks, some notebooks are arranged with central processing units (CPUs) of low wattage and adopt a design without fans, wherein heat generated by the CPU located at a host is usually transferred to the screen by a cooling fluid to increase a heat dissipating area.
However, a transmission efficiency of the cooling liquid still may be affected by opening and closing angles between the host and the screen in the above method. Once after the cooling liquid absorbs the heat, bubbles produced therefrom may also easily affect movement of the fluid. Therefore, the cooling fluid still has to be driven by a pump to maintain the overall circulation of the cooling fluid. Thus, an energy consumption of the host may not be reduced then, and the device may not be further thinned and miniaturized due to the presence of the pump in the space. In addition, the heat dissipating assembly need to be configured with the host and the screen in structure, and thus it is difficult to maintain integrity of the device in mechanical design and appearance.
According to the above, how to provide the electronic device with the heat dissipating assembly of better thermal performances and simultaneously having integrity with the electronic device in the appearance has then become problems need to be overcome for person skilled in the related art.